quand quelqu'un perd courage, il ne faut jamais pe
by Rizane
Summary: voila encore une de mes fics et pour changer, c'est un royai... bon je sais que mes titres sont un peu bizarres mais il faut bien en trouver, voila et donc là Riza et Roy qui sortaient ensembles se sont quitter, je vais pas vous dire pourquoi mais en tous
1. Chapter 1

bon voila le first chapitre d'une autre de mes fics. c'est un ... royai, pour changer.

en fait c'est une fic où Roy il est partit de chez Riza (ils étaient ensmbles) et il s'en veut...

je vais pas vous en dire plus pour ne pas faire un roman et raconter la suite, alors voila , bonne lecture!

* * *

Mustang et Havoc se tenaient au comptoir du bar du coin, le colonel semblait d'humeur massacrante.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon colonel ? »

Roy qui déjà était à moitié saoul se laissait aller à son désespoir. Alors après tout se confier à Havoc n'empirerait pas la situation.

« Riza et moi ne sommes plus ensemble… »

« Quoi ! Vous voulez dire que vous et le lieutenant… Pendant tout ce temps… »

« Garçon ! Un autre verre s'il vous plaît… Oui et alors ! »

« Ah…Euh, nan rien. »

Roy avala son septième verre de la soirée cul sec.

« Et personne n'était au courant ? »

« Nan, mais t'as pas intérêt à en parler si tu pas finir en petite friture ! »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Vous pouvez me faire confiance vous savez. »

« Ouais, et c'est pour ça que t'es sorti avec Lust ! Garçon, encore un verre s'il plaît ! »

« Deux verres ! Deux ! »

Sur les mots du colonel, Havoc se remémora de très très mauvais souvenirs et comme ce dernier, il se mit à noyer sa peine dans l'alcool jusqu'à ce que les secours interviennent et les emmènent à l'hôpital ans un état de coma éthylique.

* * *

je sais qu'il ne s'est pas passer grand chose dans ce petit chapitre mais c'est pas encore finit...

j'ai encore quelques chapitres à poster mais l'histoire ne fera pas 25 chapitre non plus, j'ai commencé une fic vachement longue l'année dernière et pendant les grandes vacnces je l'ai un peu laissée tomber et resultats des courses, je me suis retrouvée à écrire 2 fois la même chose... du coup j'ai arrêté et j'ai recommencé des fics courtes: voila pourquoi j'écris que des trucs courts. bon je sais que je raconte un peu ma vie là mais bon voila... je posterai très bientôt le chapitre 2.


	2. Chapter 2

voila le 2e chapitrede cette fic où Roy et Riza ne sont pus ensemble...mais pourquoi?? je sais pas si ça vous aider à savoir pourquoi ils ne flirtent plus mais faudra attendre la suite pour en savoir plus tous se que je peux vous dire c'est que desfois, les adultes sont vraiment bizarre (sutout dans les fic )

* * *

Mustang ouvrit les yeux, sa vue était encore troublée mais il put quand même distinguer un personne près du lit dans lequel il était allongé. 

« Vous êtes réveillé ?? dit une voix qu'il connaissait bien d'un ton froid . »

« Riza ?! »

« Oui colonel, c'est moi qui a été désignée pour venir ici attendre que vous vouliez bien vous réveiller. »

« Désignée ?? … »

« Oui, désignée pour venir chercher deux officiers ivrognes. Havoc est déjà reparti au Q.G depuis une bonne heure. Et tout le reste de l'équipe font votre boulot pour essayer d'étouffer l'affaire au maximum. C'est une jolie bourde que vous nous avez fait là colonel ! »

« Et tu risques d'avoir des ennuis pour ça ? »

« Oui grâce à vous et à Havoc. »

« Excuses-moi…dit-il avec une mine d'enterrement. »

« Bon allez, dépêchez-vous maintenant, on doit être rentré pour midi, vous avez des tas de paperasses à signer et ça, on peut pas le faire à votre place ! répondit-elle d'un ton plus que sec. »

Riza quitta la pièce et s'assit sur une chaise près de la porte de la chambre de Roy qui était sur son lit. Attristé par le comportement du lieutenant qui lui avait parlé d'un ton froid durant toute la conversation. Il prit tout cela sur lui car après tout, c'était de sa faute non. Il ne savait plus bien pourquoi il était parti ce soir là, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris ? Il ne devait pas la laisser seule, il n'en avait pas le droit. Mais pourtant, il l'avait fait et il s'en voulait. Il la rendait triste.

Il sortit de sa chambre et la trouva assise sur une chaise, la mine sombre, le regard vide et tout ça était sa faute à lui Roy. A ce moment précis il se trouva nul par la façon dont il avait agit. Ils firent le chemin à pieds ensemble jusqu'au Q.G sans échanger mot.


	3. Chapter 3

**voila le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ça me fait penser au film que j'ai vu hier (pirates des caraïbes: bon je sais que ça a pas grand chose à voir mais bon ...) les gens, ils s'aiment mais ils sont tellement coincés, parce qu'ils s'aiment vraiment, qu'ils osent pas se le dire... mais bon, ça donnne de l'interet à la situation voila, j'ai fini, vous savez tous que les reviews c'est super, merci d'avance**

* * *

Son équipe avait mit tous les moyens en place pour cacher l'absence de Roy et de Riza pendant la matinée. Ils travaillèrent tous d'arrache-pied pour rattraper le retard qu'avaient occasionné les deux hommes grâce à leurs exploits de la veille au soir. En fin de journée, le colonel et son lieutenant se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau. Ils finissaient de ranger les documents qui restaient sur le bureau de Mustang. Au bout d'un certain temps, celui-ci se décida enfin à briser le silence qui pesait depuis que tous les autres étaient partis. 

« Riza. »

« Hum. Répondit-elle sans même détourner son regard du paquet de papiers qu'elle avait dans ses bras. »

« Tu sais , si je m'excusais toute à l'heure, ce n'était pas seulement pour hier soir. C'était aussi pour tout le reste. »

« Ah. »

Ils se parlaient tous deux d'une voix triste et faible qui ne cachait pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose qui les avait contraints à rompre sans qu'ils ne le souhaitent réellement.

Sur ces mots, ils se quittèrent car leur travail de la journée se terminait. Riza émit juste un « merci de t'être excusé » d'une toute petite voix avant de s'en aller. Roy eut l'impression qu'elle était au bord des larmes mais savait qu'il avait le bon choix en s'excusant. Il se contenta de lui répondre « de rien » juste avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

Elle fit tout le trajet qui séparait son domicile de son travail en pansant à ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'elle était de nouveau seule, en ce moment, elle n'avait qu'une envie, se mettre à pleurer comme une enfant, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle sécha ses larmes lorsqu'elle se trouva devant le domicile de Mustang et repensa à tous les bons moment qu'il y avaient passés, lorsqu'ils allaient au Q.G ensembles et qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien. Ces souvenirs là lui remontèrent le moral et elle continua son chemin dans les rues de Central City. Une fois arrivée chez elle , Riza se fit une tasse de chocolat chaud et une pomme comme si de rien n'était et partit s'asseoir dans le canapé. Elle commença à boire son chocolat et se souvint de tous les chocolats chauds qu'elle avait bu le soir en compagnie de Roy. Elle ne tenait plus et une fois encore elle éclata en sanglots. Une certaine personne aurait certainement pu la calmer mais à l'instant présent, elle était seule, seule et désespérée.


	4. Chapter 4

**voila le chapitre 4 de cette fic, laissez vos reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez...**

* * *

Il était 23 heures, Mustang marchait dans un ruelle sombre. Un sentiment d'amertume se lisait sur son visage. Arrivé sur le seuil d'une porte, il hésita quelques instants puis se décida enfin à sortir une clé de sa poche. Il l'introduisit dans la serrure, la fit tourner le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Il rentra dans le couloir s'essuya les pieds sur le paillasson et referma la porte derrière lui. Il passa d'abord devant la cuisine : personne… il continua donc son chemin jusqu'au salon où la lumière était allumée. Il aperçut en premier lieu Black Hayate endormi sur un coussin dans le canapé , il avança un peu et vit que ce qu'il avait pris pour un coussin était en fait le genou de Riza sur lequel le chien était allongé. Cette scène là, il l'avait vue pendant plusieurs mois et il la regarda donc d'un air intéressé. Le chien endormi sur les genoux de sa maîtresse, ça lui rappelait les soirs où il rentrait tard et qu'il les trouvait là tous les deux, à l'attendre. Il aurait pu rester là des heures à les regarder sans se lasser de cette image. 

Il s'assit délicatement dans le canapé à côté du lieutenant et posa sa tête sur son épaule, Riza se tourna vers Roy, ouvrit doucement les yeux comme si on l'avait tirée d'un rêve puis les referma. Elle avait vu tellement souvent l'image de Roy à côté d'elle dans le salon en rêve qu'elle n'y prêta pas grande attention. L'homme ne compris pas pourquoi elle l'avait royalement ignoré mais Riza se mit soudain à pleurer. N'ayant pas le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, elle se cachait derrière ses mains, il lui manquait. Elle commença alors à parler à voix haute et à dire que si elle n'y mettait pas du sien maintenant, elle ne pourrait jamais plus serrer dans ses bras l'homme qu'elle aime et elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait fait une chose aussi idiote. Roy ne comprit pas ce de quoi elle voukait parler mais lui répondit pour essayer de la ramener à la réalité.

"Riza, tu ne rêves pas."

"Mais si!" dit-elle comme pour se persuader que Roy n'était pas là

Roy comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien d'elle en lui parlant, il se raprocha donc de Riza tout doucement et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Riza ouvrit de nouveau les yeux et regarda son colonel l'espace d'un instant c'était vraiment lui, il était revenu. Rassurée, elle referma ses yeux. Ce baiser dura de longues très longues minutes, commme pour ratrapper tout le temps où ils n'avaient pas été ensembles. Chacun sentait de nouveau le corps de l'autre entre ses mains et cela leur faisait un bien fou. Ils auraient pu rester des heures ainsi si Black Hayate n'était pas venu gémir à leurs pieds. Ils se lachèrent donc pour voir se qui tracassait le petit chien, celui-ci les conduit devant la porte d'entrée, quelqu'un se tenait derrière celle-ci, son ombre était apparante à travers la petite vitre sur la porte.Riza sembla reconnaître quelqu'un.

"Oh non, je l'avais presque oublié celui-là!" dit-elle l'air affolée

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe Riza ?"

Elle entrouvrit la porte en faisant en sorte que roy ne voit pas qui était derrière, elle parlait vite et d'un ton sacadé, Roy comprit que quelque chose allait de travers et ouvrit donc la porte en grand...


	5. Chapter 5

**voila le chapitre 5, je l'ai enfin tapé j'avais arrêté de le faire parce que je ne savais pas comment cette fic allait ce finir (je ne le sais d'ailleurs toujours pas XD) et j'avais d'autres fics que j'ai écrites en priorité parce que j'avais trouvé la fin. mais je vais trouver la fin et je la publirai c'est promis. **

**dans ce chapitre on voit enfin que la personne qui se trouve derrière la porte de Riza n'est pas le père Noël et ce qui c'est passé entre elle, Riza et surtout Roy.**

**le chapitre suivant ne devrait pas trop tarder étant donné qu'il est déjà mais pour la suite et ben... je verrais.**

* * *

Roy n'en cru pas ses yeux, celui qui se trouvait derrière la porte de Riza était la personne qu'il avait le moins envie de voir là.

« Marc, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner la question Roy. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent Riza puis se firent de nouveau face, pourquoi la seule personne que Riza avait pensé à appeler c'était lui, pourquoi Marc ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes quand elle l'avait fait mais quand même. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que les deux hommes se voyaient, ça allait mal tourner. Ils se détestaient depuis cette journée à l'école primaire. A cette époque là, c'étaient encore les meilleurs amis du monde mais un jour, ils s'étaient disputés pour une raison qu'on avait jamais su et qu'on ne saurait certainement jamais et ils ne purent plus se voir, ils ne s'adressèrent même plus la parole.

Cependant Riza avait gardé de bons contacts avec les deux hommes, elle voyait Roy tous les jours au travail et elle téléphonait de temps en temps à Marc, tout ça sans qu'ils sachent qu'elle parlait toujours aux deux bien sûr. Elle aurait dû se douter que le jour où elle dirait à Marc de venir la voir, Roy aurait débarqué. C'était obligé, il fallait toujours que quand les choses allait mal, elles empirent… Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire, elle était perdue dans ses pensées et la situation la mettait mal à l'aise, pourtant elle était chez elle. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait tout leur expliquer maintenant ou si elle devait se taire et voir comment la situation allait évoluer.

Riza n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car Marc c'était mis à hurler :

« Pourquoi tu m'as dit de venir alors qu'il était chez toi, c'est lui qui t'as dit de le faire, il voulait s'excuser et reconnaître que c'est moi qui avait raison… »

« Hein ?! Tu avais raison ! Nan mais tu crois quoi toi, faut pas rêver mon p'tit gars. »

« Riza, je pensais pas ça de toi, tu m'invites alors qu'il y a ce bouffon qui traîne chez toi ! Franchement, tu descends dans mon estime… »

Roy voulut intervenir pour défendre Riza mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire car celle-ci se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces jusqu'à devenir rouge de colère :

« Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu veux ça me fait rien mais… »

« Je t'insulte pas c'est l'autre là que je traite de bouffon où de tout ce que tu veux. »

« Ah OK, tu le prends comme ça… Eh ben, premièrement le colonel Mustang est loin d'être un bouffon et deuxièmement j'aurais jamais dû t'appeler et je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je l'ai fait d'ailleurs, beugla-t-elle »

« Puisque c'est comme ça je me casse, et Roy franchement tu devrais me donner ta technique pour remonter le moral d'une femme aussi rapidement, toute à l'heure elle était presque désespérée et là elle a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux. »

Riza voulut rétorquer mais Roy lui fit signe de se taire :

« La vie privée de Riza ne te regarde pas que je sache, mais si tu veux je peux te donner des conseils. »

« Merci, et comptez sur moi tous les deux, même si vous étiez sur le point de crever je viendrais pas vous voir ! »

« C'est ça, moi aussi… »

Roy poussa Marc dehors et claqua la porte derrière lui.

Riza avait les larmes aux yeux, Roy la pris dans ses bras et essuya tendrement ses larmes :

« Pardon, je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Nan, c'est rien. C'est de ma faute. J'ai pas supporté de te voir avec une fille alors je t'ai largué parce que j'ai cru que tu te foutais de moi, j'étais pas bien. J'avais besoin de toi mais comme on venait de rompre j'ai cherché quelqu'un d'autre. Alors j'ai pris mon répertoire téléphonique et j'ai pris le premier numéro sur lequel je suis tombée. »

« Et il fallait que ce soit lui. »

« Je me suis toujours très bien entendue avec lui alors… j'ai pas réfléchi c'est vrai, mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous vous êtes battus ce jour-là et pourquoi vous ne vous supportez pas au point de ne pas pouvoir être dans la même pièce ? »

« C'est une histoire de gosses tu sais. On s'était battus pour savoir qui pourrait se marier avec toi quand il serait adulte. C'était puéril je sais, mais bon moi je m'en fiche c'était moi qui avait gagné… »

« T'es bête. »

« Tu trouves, pour moi il y avait de quoi se battre. »

« C'est toi qui a gagné, mais même si ça avait été lui, honnêtement je crois que je t'aurais choisi. Alors je vois pas pourquoi vous ne vous êtes jamais réconciliés après. »

« Pour ce que tu viens de dire en fait. Mais c'est pas grave il est parti maintenant alors… »

« Bon je suis crevée, je vais me coucher. »

« Ok, je ferme la porte… »

Riza commença à monter les escaliers. Cette journée n'avait décidément pas été la sienne. Elle partit donc dans sa chambre pendant que Roy se dirigeait sans la moindre conviction vers la porte. Il allait déjà fait un tour dans la serrure lorsque la voix de Riza l'appela :

« Dis Roy. »

« Oui ? »

« Tu veux pas rester ce soir ? »

« Je m'installe dans le canapé ? »

« Tu fais exprès c'est pas possible ! »

« Quoi, tu m'as largué non ? »

« Mais nan, montes. »

Roy ne le lui fit pas répéter une deuxième fois, referma la porte à clé et monta rejoindre Riza.


End file.
